warriorssharefandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Swiftfire101
Welcome Hi, welcome to Warriors Share Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Nightfern page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Nightfern (Talk) 20:54, January 6, 2011 17:31, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Re: can i post a story? Hello Swiftfire, and welcome to the wiki! I hope you have a great time here. For more information on our guidelines and rules, please read this. Of course you can create Fanfiction, and please consider join Project:Create. NightfernSnowsong and Bearclaw 20:57, January 6, 2011 (UTC) And yes, I am the admin, bureaucrat, and rollbacker of this site. NightfernSnowsong and Bearclaw 20:59, January 6, 2011 (UTC) I'd love to be your mentor; just post a request on Project:Adopt A User to make it official. NightfernSnowsong and Bearclaw 21:01, January 6, 2011 (UTC) I found it; make sure for future references to place in under a new heading. If you have any questions, please feel free to ask me, as you are my apprentice. Welcome to the wiki! NightfernSnowsong and Bearclaw 21:08, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Of course; I'll be right on. NightfernSnowsong and Bearclaw 21:12, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Sig Request Fill out this form for your sig: Big Words to Say: Big Word Font and Color: Small Words to Say: Small Word Font and Color: I can't make patterns or backgrounds, sorry. Just leave this filled out on my talk. Thanks, NightfernSnowsong and Bearclaw 22:37, January 6, 2011 (UTC) It should be done in ten minutes; I don't know if dark yellow works, so be prepared to have an alternate if it doesn't. NightfernSnowsong and Bearclaw 23:11, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Here it is! Sorry I couldn't make it patterned- red and orange. So I just did red, but if you want orange just tell me. Create a page called "User:Swiftfire/Sig" and press the source button here at the right hand-corner of "Controls". Copy the source code and paste in on the Sig page. Then, at the top where it says "Preferences" at the top right hand corner, press on it and check 'custom signature". Then paste the code in source. It should work. SwiftfireThe Cat of the Prophecy Hmm... try it out, and see if it's in dark yellow. If it's not, tell me another color. NightfernSnowsong and Bearclaw 23:21, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Forget about the page; just press the source button, copy the code, check the box, and paste it in the box after saving it. When you edit a page, see a little at the top where it says "Text Apprerance" and you change the heading? Well on the right, under "Controls", there's a button here that says "< > Source". NightfernSnowsong and Bearclaw 00:55, January 7, 2011 (UTC) 17:28, January 7, 2011 (UTC) No Problem It's okay Swifty. Don't worry about it. Did you do exactly the rules for the sig? Because I made Lion blaze's and it worked out fine. NightfernSnowsong and Bearclaw 19:20, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Yeah I'm on. SwiftfireThe Cat of the Prophecy 00:10, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Hey... Swift... Hawkey and I saw that your connection cut, and honestly, we care. A lot. That's why it's really scary to have seen you that way. If you're on... please talk to us. Even if you think you're 'not worthy' of having us teach you about the IRC (Which you most certainly are 'worthy', if that's even the word), it doesn't matter, we still want to talk to you. Please? ~Agent WindFire Re: Oh I'm so sorry Swifty. I forgot to add 101 to your siggie. Crud. Go on Preferences and where it says "User:Swiftfire" on the sig, change it to "User:Swiftfire101". Did you join Project:Imagine for charart? They'll have to be based on your stories and put in the Charart for Approval page at the bottom. Read the instructions there. And if it's good enough, yes, I will approve it. NightfernSnowsong and Bearclaw 02:40, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Swifty, fix your sig like I said above. Hmm... I don't see your charart. BTW, when you sign don't press the enter button. Just sign right after the words. NightfernSnowsong and Bearclaw 19:24, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Friends Hi Swiftfire! Just wondering, would you like to be friends? If you don't, please tell me, I won't be offended. P.S.- I LOVE YOUR STORY 'SWIFTFIRE'S PROPHACY'! I am a HUGE fan! GoldenflowerRaven and Gold 02:21, January 13, 2011 (UTC) P.P.S.- I'm Ottersplash by the way, my siggie says 'Goldenflower' because I make fanfics based on my cat, Goldenflower. You should check it out! Maybe you'll ''become a HUGE fan on ''my ''stories. The storys' names are Goldenflower's Love, Pantherkit's Escape, and Ravenfeather's Gift which is coming soon (Ravenfeather's Gift). Please make sure you read 'Goldenflower's Love' before you read the other two. Bye. GoldenflowerRaven and Gold 02:21, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Re: Why don't you try Pixlr.com? I've never used Photoshop, but Holly could help you with the black lines. When you color the cat in using the bucket the lines should not change in color. NightfernSnowsong and Bearclaw 19:23, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Re: Aww thanks, Swift! That was the sweetest thing anyone on this wiki has ever said to me! You really ''are ''a great friend! I'll update you anytime I want to be mentioned in your AWSOME story(s). Your new bud, GoldenflowerRaven and Gold (Ottersplash) Re: Sure. I'm on. GoldenflowerRaven and Gold 20:51, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Re: Okay. Now I understand. Thanks for letting me know. I didn't know what his description was. I feel bad for saying what I did. I'm sorry. And I'm making a suggestion to you now: You really should join Project:Imagine before you start making Chararts. I don't have a problem with you making them...but... It's up to you. Plus, with your skills, you'd do well in our contest. ♥Hollyfeather™♥ 20:00, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Well, leave a message on the talk page, and you'll be added in once you do so! ♥Hollyfeather™♥ 20:07, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Its on! :) Your cat is on there if you have any questions ask on my talk page! Lion_blaze Beware the roar of the lionYou will be even more powerful than StarClan 21:03, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Just go to... Just go to the clan page and you should see your cat there! And I have NO idea what RP means. Lion_blaze Beware the roar of the lionYou will be even more powerful than StarClan 22:35, January 14, 2011 (UTC) To tell you the truth... I don't really know! Nightfern never said where to do that! Maybe I will just make a blog so people can roleplay... Lion_blaze Beware the roar of the lionYou will be even more powerful than StarClan 02:27, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Re: Aw, thanks. I kind of got in trouble so I can't go on the computer for like, a couple of days so I'll approve it now. And the character box is easy; go to the front page news and theres a link. Just fill it in and you're good to go, and make the layout (History, ect.) like Nightfern. And your userpage can look just how you like it. NightfernLet's go diving! 08:47, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Hi There! Hey, Swifty (if I may call you that)! I noticed that you're Nightfern's new apprentice. If you don't mind, I think I'd like to get to know you a little better..and maybe become friends! It's always nice to get to know people, don't you think? Also, I was looking at your profile, and I noticed something I need to point out: Chuck Norris is awesome. XD ♥Hollyfeather™♥ 20:00, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Oh, goodness! I'm sorry! I'm not allowed online over the weekends... I'll make it up to you some time. I'm sorry again! ♥Hollyfeather™♥ 13:22, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Ahh..no... I'm not. I'm at school, and the IRC is blocked by the filters. However, do you have either a Yahoo, MSN or AIM? If you really want to talk to me, you can add my screen names and talk to me there. ♥Hollyfeather™♥ 18:36, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Sure! You can ask all the questions you want! I don't mind answering them. My favorite cat is actually a two-way tie between Hollyleaf and Jayfeather (which is where I get my nickname, ''Hollyfeather, from). My favorite clan...hmm... I'd have to say ShadowClan. They may act like they're evil, but, they are loyal beyond doubt. I love them because it's Warriors! And you can't get anymore blunt then that. xD ♥Hollyfeather™♥ 18:47, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Re: Hi Swiftfire! I'd love to be friends with you, and if I need a charart I will ask you. Shimmerbreeze Breeze That Shimmers in Air Sure! Ask away. ShimmerbreezeBreeze that Shimmers in Air 22:55, January 23, 2011 (UTC) My favorite cat is probably Graystripe, Tawnypelt, Jayfeather, Cinderheart, or Lionblaze. I would love to play one of your warriors, and I really like Mad Men (I'm too young though; don't watch it) and I also am obsessed with lyric free songs- Harry Potter, or this one: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tPY7icwcKJ4&feature=related . ShimmerbreezeBreeze that Shimmers in Air 00:24, January 24, 2011 (UTC) I'd love to be a FrostClan cat, and yes, I'm on the IRC right now. I mean, how can you hate Graystipe? He's... just himself! ShimmerbreezeBreeze that Shimmers in Air 19:25, January 24, 2011 (UTC) I'll take a look right now... It seems fine to me. All you need to do is edit it in rich text and change the things that are wrong- change current with your alliances, past with loner or kittypet, and change the names of your family. NightfernThe Ferns of Night 19:28, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Sure, I'm on. NightfernThe Ferns of Night 21:20, January 26, 2011 (UTC) I can restore it, but it needs to be named EXACTLY User:Swiftfire/Approved Charart Add nothing more, nothing less. It shouldn't show up in the Recent Activity Box. NightfernThe Ferns of Night 21:58, January 26, 2011 (UTC) All right. Name it User:Swiftfire101/Approved Charart. '''NightfernThe Ferns of Night 22:06, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Re: Sure, but I can't make the character pages for you. Just name them what you want. For colored text, use this color chart and enter this code: Where it says "here", just put the name of the color. DELETE THE EXTRA < and make sure there's no space between the = and the "color". Nightfern2,000 Edits! 23:22, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Crap. It's not working. I'll tell you on the IRC, don't worry. Nightfern2,000 Edits! 23:24, January 28, 2011 (UTC) My Alliances Would you mind helping me with the descripitions on my alliances, I kinda need some help. DustpeltA Wikia Contributor And would you like to be my friend? DustpeltA Wikia Contributor Thanks! And I see you like Chuck Norris Jokes too! DustpeltA Wikia Contributor ﻿ Hmm.... Maybe try a .png? I'm not sure. Wikia Media 1.6 is out, so it takes some time for loading, maybe. And for color font, go on one of Shimmerbreeze's links and press the source button to see the code for color. Use the color names at the Help:Color link above. Nightfern2,000 Edits on Warriors Share Wiki! 12:09, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Sure, I'm on. Nightfern2,000 Edits on Warriors Share Wiki! 19:44, February 3, 2011 (UTC) HEY [[User:Hawkfire98|HAWKFIRE98]] 23:31, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Re: JUSTIN BIEBER!!!!!! Yes! I finally found someone with good taste! Sure, go on the IRC right now...I;m on already! Warriors Share Wiki UserOttersplash or Goldenflower 00:50, February 8, 2011 (UTC) That's OK. I guess I love 'Baby' 'One Time' 'First Dance' and 'Eenie Meenie' feat. Saun Kingston! Warriors Share Wiki UserOttersplash or Goldenflower 20:54, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Re: Thanks for making Dustpelt! Sure I'd love to be a snr warrrior in FireClan all I need is a link. And would you mind commenting and rating Suspicions on the reviews page? Thanks! DustpeltA Wikia Contributor ﻿ Charart Reaquest Hey, Swifty! I want to reaquest a cat. Can you be so kind as to make Sandstorm for me please? Thank you. DollyValentine's Day is coming! 02:13, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Happy Valentine's Day! Happy Valentine's Day, Swifty! Here's a gift.... DollyValentine's Day is coming! 22:14, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Swifty! Night'll be out for about a month. so she can't get back to you for a while. She said Riverpelt will be taking you on as an apprentice while she is gone. RavenfeatherOne will fall to evil, one will die, and one will live in peace 23:10, February 16, 2011 (UTC) IRC Sure, why not? I'll get on in a moment!! ♥Valorstar™♥ 18:30, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Ok. Thanks! BTW, I was there in the IRC (I'm PF77 and PS1). Planty just lied. All You Need 19:21, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Hey Swift I i am Icefern (i hate putting 50 at the end) aka icey or fern. And of course we can be friends! icefern50 00:03, February 26, 2011 (UTC)icefern50icefern50 00:03, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Yes! We can be friends. Ok i'll answer q's.Moonwing101 01:15, March 1, 2011 (UTC)moonwing101 Siggie Swifty, as my apprentice, I'm very proud of you. I've never had such a lively apprentice! But I showed you how to add your sig to Preferences, and I think you're smart enough to edit it your own, and just tweak it to say "Moonshade" and whatever. If you want a different type of siggie, I made a tutorial here. It's very simple. If you still want me to make it, I'll gladly do it, but you'll need to give me the fonts and specifics. SnowsongHer kits... and her secrets lie in the fate of StarClan... 19:20, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Sure. 20:54, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Ha! That's soo cool! We were born on the same day, but diff. year. Ottersplash 03:25, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Information Hi Swifty! I wanted to stop by to ask you some questions. *Do you know how to make a poll? *Do you know how to make a box, like the one on Charart for Approval? *Did you learn how to make your siggie? *Would you like to learn anything? My job as your mentor is not just to educate you about WSW; I'm teaching you about sigs and templates too. Aw, Swifty! I never thought I'd lose you too. We've already lost Midnite and River. I would love to be your admin, and also, for being an admin, is it for on here or on your wiki? I'll really miss you, and I hope you'll come back some day. Egyptian Jewel 18:39, March 21, 2011 (UTC) So... you won't be completely gone? That's a relief. I'll be right there. Do you know how to give me rights? Egyptian Jewel 18:43, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Your Wiki and the PAAU Hi Swifty. I'm on 17 wikis, so I might not have the time to edit on your wiki a lot. If you see I'm going inactive, just take my rights away. Also, I'm going to take you off as my apprentice. You've learned a lot, and now have a shot of becoming staff if you come back in a few months, combined with your use of correct grammar. (lol). Bye! Nightfern 11:45, March 26, 2011 (UTC) i would love to i will! but hey u no i did a request on charat request i cant get to it at the very moment i am in portlend dif computer but i promise i will fix it wen im back! Thank You! ✩Icefern✩Icey 02:10, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Swiftfire, I'm very easy to forgive. I've flunked a couple tests in my life and I'd be disappointed too. Just don't do it again. Have you figured out your siggie? If you want, I'll do it. Nightfern 18:44, March 29, 2011 (UTC) What level is it? Look at the sig tut. on my profile. Nightfern 18:50, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Also, what font? Nightfern 18:53, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Do you like this one? Just tell me if you want something changed. Do you mind if the "and" is in red or silver? Because I can't make it it's own color. If not, I made this option with Papyrus font: Swiftfire ...MoonshadeThe Cat of the Prophecy Nightfern 18:59, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Swiftfoot, Adderclaw, and Flamepelt Swiftfoot - She's a very attractive cat, nice with others, but fierce when needed. Adderclaw - A short tempered she-cat. Don't get on her ''nerves or she'll be starting a fight which may never end. Flamepelt - handsome tom, the flurrty kind. He's sarcastic, though. These are your cats' personalities. Enjoy, and remember, leave a message on my talk page if you want to be included in a story/chapter. Ottersplash 21:10, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Flamesoul Congrats on Flamesoul! Congrats on your last choice of FanClaned cat! Flamesoul - very nice and caring tom; madly in love with Sweetsong. DriftingFeathers 00:55, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Hi! How are you? I havent talked to you so i was wondering if you want to be friends? IceyIn The Forest Lays Cats Under The Trees And I Am One 01:29, April 8, 2011 (UTC) KK me to but we havent talked for a while! [[User:Icefern50|IceyThe Morning Ice]] 23:14, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Sure. ❀ Nightfern ❀ Pale spring flowers, light blue sky. 18:51, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Re: Your nicky in real life? I'm afraid I dont know what you mean. And you're ''warning me...?.....Well, okay, I didn't know my sig troubled you or anything-a picture thats not on this wikia goes with the sig-and when I meant in my sig, 'Gwen is Awsome' I meant Gwen from the TV show, Total Drama Island, but it makes more since with the picutre in the sig. I...didn't know my sig troubled you in any way... :( I could stop using it... :( And sure, I'll join your and nightfern's wikia. :) And also I could stop using my sig if it still troubles you in any way.... :( Gwen Is AWSOME (Talk) 20:34, May 2, 2011 (UTC) lol okay :) And yeah, I love Lupin, James, and Sirius. I cried when Sirius died :( A bit happy when Pettigrew died though in a way :P Love Lupin-werewolves are awsome! :D *whispers* Vampires are awsome too :D And i'll check out your blog on the wikia :) And about the sig, kk. :) Gwen Is AWSOME (Talk) 20:52, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Re: Okay, from what I've seen, the site looks fine, but, what's bothering me is the layout for Project:Charart. The page is really messy. Would you like me to put up on your wiki like what we have here? I mean, with the tables and all, but not necessarily the same layout. I'm good with the wiki code, and I can be your head coder if you need help. --Phillies Phan Red and White 17:40, May 9, 2011 (UTC) I made an account too! I love Pokemon. Help me out as well. Clicky!! --Phillies Phan Red and White 18:25, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Sure. ☼ Nightfern ☽ Sun and Moon Hey, people can make whatever warrior names they want, Swiftfire. Please don't make comments like that again. [[User:Forestpaw13|'''The world's getting pretty big]] [[User talk:Forestpaw13|'in the window.']] 21:03, July 15, 2011 (UTC) I don't think I'm the right person to explain. Nightfern and Cloudskye were around for the whole thing. I still don't quite understand what went down, lol. [[User:Forestpaw13|'The world's getting pretty big']] [[User talk:Forestpaw13|'in the window.']] 21:13, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Picture Since I'm not adding anyone to the actual picture, I've made you a separate one. Here it is: 04:27, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Re: I haven't come across any of your stories or blogs, but I saw your picture of Firestar. It's really good. My favorite character? Canon means the actual series, right? xD Crowfeather would have to be my favorite. I kind of want Ivypool to be the fourth. And it was no problem. You seem really nice. =) 18:06, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Hello! Doctor Who is the best. The end. 11 is awesome, but I personally like 9 the best. And I like 1 at the moment too, he's so sarcastic and lovely. Anyway, Night left a while ago, actually, though she still pop on chat now and again, and Skye has things going on in real life, she has a job x3 So yeah. 19:52, January 31, 2013 (UTC) o3o I am here. But I just creep. ouo Hai Swifty how be life?